


Blast to the Past

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Legion of doom - Freeform, S-1 Waverider, Time Travel, foxfire, pre-Progeny, they're probably going to give the timeline an aneurysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: @thoughtsandlife23 asked: Mick and Amaya are together and accidentally appear on the waverider during season 1 of LOT.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castlefringereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY@thoughtsandlife23!!! As thanks for being awesome last year (and shipping so many of the same ships and occasionally indulging in the Doctor Who feels), here is my gift to you! (And I'm hoping that my Foxfire muse is still alive- I need Legends to return to revive it!)

Separating (again) had been the only option Rip had felt would draw the Legion attack away from the Waverider. Since the Legion of Doom had found a timeship (along with an alive, brainwashed Leonard Snart who now worked for them), they had gained level ground for time travel with the Legends. Attacking them in deep space had been a smart tactical move on their part, especially since the Waverider currently was holding the Spear of Destiny. If they wanted to throw the Legion’s attack away from the Waverider, the only hope was getting at least some of the team out with the artifact. 

Amaya had been hit with a blast from Leonard’s cold gun (which the Legion seemed to have rebuilt somehow) before Mick had knocked him out in the struggle. The rest of the Legion wouldn’t be far behind, so they had to act fast. Her leg looked frostbitten, but she was still holding onto the artifact the Legion was so desperately after. Mick had been stabbed during his struggle with Leonard (tricky bastard had a knife and had made use of it), but he was making sure that Amaya was okay first. As Mick placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her upright, a bright flash of light engulfed the both of them.

When it faded, Mick was still on the bridge with Amaya and the artifact. However, things were different. He recognized the set up around him as the way it had been while they were still chasing after Savage. It didn’t take much longer before he realized that they weren’t alone. When he turned around, he saw the original team, aside from himself and Chicken Wings, staring at them with a mix of astonishment and anger. Rip had his gun out, although he wasn’t aiming it at Mick...not yet, at least.

“Mr. Rory?” he asked cautiously, with a slight hint of hostility. “What on earth?”

Amaya groaned beside Mick. “Please tell me the med bay’s still here?”

“And who’s she?” Kendra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mick picked Amaya up, prepared to take her to the med bay. There were shouts of protests and more questions from the others, but Mick ignored them. Amaya was hurt, and she needed Gideon fast to prevent her from receiving further damage as her frostbitten leg rewarmed. When they arrived there, he set her on the bed and attached one of the blue cuffs to her wrists. Blue light started to scan her body before moving up and down her leg. Amaya watched it before looking over at Mick.

“How are we here?” she murmured. “We’re still on the Waverider, but it’s not like I remember.”

“High burst of temporal energy,” Mick explained. “Rip used it to separate everyone once when Darhk was attacking. Now he’s done it again so we can get away. Somehow, we got sent to the past Waverider with the spear.”

Amaya tried to sit up and get off. “Where is it?” 

“Back in the bridge,” Mick replied, stopping her mid-action. “Wanted to make sure you got help first.”

She smiled at that. “Thanks.”

“I’m gonna get the spear, then I’ll be back.”

As he turned around to complete the task, another bright flash blinded him.

* * *

“How did he even get here?” Amaya heard Sara’s voice question as she started to wake up. “I thought he was still secure in the brig.”

“He is, Ms. Lance. The person before you is a future version of Mr. Rory, and the woman he is with is Ms. Amaya Jiwe. It appears that a high burst of temporal energy has displaced them from their current location to appear here.”

“That’s impossible.” Rip Hunter sputtered. “She’s not even from the same era as him.”

“So how are she even here?”

“Maybe he kidnapped her?” the professor’s voice came next.

At that, Amaya blinked her eyes open. Turning to the side, she saw a group of people, most of whom she knew, and scowled. “He didn’t kidnap me.”

“She’s awake,” a woman Amaya didn’t recognize said. She was standing very close to Ray Palmer, close enough to make Amaya wonder if she and Mick weren’t the first romance that had happened within the team.

Amaya sat up, ready to pull the cuff off before remembering her leg. She had no idea if it was fully healed yet, but she could see Leonard Snart among the past versions of people she knew. He wasn’t wearing goggles like the last time she encountered him, and his attention seemed to be focused behind her. Turning around, she saw Mick in the other bed, a similar cuff on his wrist.

“Your leg finished healing about ten minutes ago,” Rip explained. “Quite the case of frostbite you encountered, and in only one area of your body.”

He was glaring at Snart, who was now staring down at his cold gun. Amaya didn’t say anything, instead focusing on detaching the cuff from her wrist. Standing up, she made her way over to Mick. He seemed fine, and his vitals on the screen beside the bed seemed to be fine. She made a move to remove the cuff from his wrist when Rip Hunter pulled her away.

“Get off me,” she snapped as he dragged her over to the rest of the team.

“Not until you answer some questions, Ms. Jiwe,” he told her. “We need to know what you and Mr. Rory are doing here, and how you obtained the Spear of Destiny.”

“And also what it is,” Jax added.

“The less you know about it, the better off everything will be,” Amaya told him. She’d traveled long enough to understand that the timeline was something you had to be careful with. The presence of Mick and herself on the past Waverider was already problematic, and the spear would further complicate matters.

“So what are you and Mick doing here then?” Sara asked.

Amaya sighed and turned to Rip. “You sent us here. High burst of temporal energy-”

“-that scattered you through time,” Rip finished. “And you and Mr. Rory ended up in the same moment.”

“Probably because he was checking to see if I was okay after I got hurt fighting someone,” Amaya explained. “We were touching when it happened. He was trying to help me.”

“We did see him carry you here,” Ray said. “And he looked pretty concerned about you. I’m guessing you’re pretty close with future Mick?”

Amaya smiled a little. There wasn’t a lot she could reveal about the future to the people in front of her, but Ray wasn’t far off. “You could say that.”

“So what do we do now?” Stein asked Rip. “We can’t just run around after Vandal Savage with two Mr. Rorys on board.”

“The future versions of you on the Waverider will be looking for us,” Amaya explained. “Just drop us off somewhere with the spear, and they’ll be able to find a way to pick us up.”

Rip nodded. “Fair enough. As soon as Mr. Rory awakens, we will let the two of you leave the ship. Until then, you’re welcome to stay with him, although I’d like a word with you at some point.”

* * *

When Mick opened his eyes, he thought he was dead. That was the only thing that made sense, given that Leonard was seated beside him. He would have remarked on it, but then he remembered what had happened. Along with Amaya, he had been beamed back to a past version of the Waverider where the team was still after Vandal Savage. Someone must have used Rip’s handy little knockout light on him after he got her to the med bay.

“Nice to see you awake,” his friend smirked, standing up. “And not trying to kill me.”

Mick realized he was still in the med bay, but now on one of the beds. The knife wound that future Leonard had dealt him no longer hurt, probably thanks to Gideon. He pulled the cuff of his hand and got to his feet. Leonard was watching him carefully. It was unnerving, seeing him alive and not as a hallucination or trying to kill him.

“Something wrong?” Leonard frowned, tilting his head slightly. “You’re looking at me funny.”

“I’m fine,” Mick muttered, shaking his head. “So where is the me you know right now?”

“Sitting in the brig being a stubborn ass. I still can’t believe it was you under that Chronos helmet.”

“You were pretty slow on that,” Mick shrugged.

“So I’m guessing by what happens, you do come back to the team?” Leonard asked.

“Eventually,” he nodded. “Takes a while for us to get back on good terms, but we do before...you’ll see.”

He couldn’t help but think about the Oculus. The Leonard before him was running out of time before he sacrificed himself only to be rescued and then brainwashed into working for the Legion. Mick found himself wondering about Amaya suddenly, and where she had gone. How had she taken seeing Leonard, the man who had nearly frozen her leg off?

“Where’s Amaya?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and grinned knowingly. “Future you is a lot different from the one that’s sulking in the brig right now.”

“People change,” Mick told him, echoing the words he’d been told ages ago.

“Would it have something to do with that woman that you were with when you appeared on the bridge?”

Mick couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Maybe. Finally understand how you’ve been acting around Sara now though.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Idiot was still in denial. Mick snorted and shook his head. 

“Since you’re from the future, I’ve got a question for you,” Leonard said. “In the end, does everything with the mission to stop Savage work out?”

Mick shook his head. “I can’t answer that. Can’t know too much about your own future.”

“Rip’s making all of us take these amnesia pills to forget what’s happened here,” Leonard told him. “I’m not sure why, but it’s probably something to do with the timeline and there being two of you on the ship. So even if you don’t tell me, then I’m going to forget talking to you no matter what.”

Mick sighed. He knew this was a bad move to try and mess with the timeline like this. But this was his best friend. Besides, none of the team had recognized Amaya when they first met her, so Leonard must have been right about the team having their memories of the incident erased.

“Savage gets defeated in the end,” Mick told him. “Not everything goes according to plan though.”

“Does Sara-”

“No,” he knew where Leonard was going with it. “No, Blondie’s fine.”

Before anything else could be said between them, Amaya appeared in the entrance to the med bay. She looked better than she had earlier when Rip had sent them all back. However, she was eyeing Snart warily. 

“Gideon told us that you were up,” she explained. “Rip’s dropping us off in 1993, and he wants everyone on the bridge to take something that’s going to erase their memories of our time here.”

“We’ll be there,” Mick nodded.

* * *

When he and Leonard arrived on the bridge a few minutes later and the Waverider landed, Mick and Amaya left with the Spear of Destiny. Leonard had remarked how he would look forward to meeting Amaya again, which had made her pause before telling him that it would be interesting. Then the pair stepped off the ship next to a cornfield, watching the ship take off.

“So that was the Leonard Snart you knew?” Amaya asked as the Waverider disappeared.

Mick nodded. “He was being a bit more heroic than normal, but yeah.”

“I think I like that version better than the one who was trying to kill me,” she quipped, looking down at the spear. “But back to serious matters, how are we going to flag down the Waverider?”

One intriguing crop circle later, the Waverider landed to pick them up and continue onto the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
